


patching wounds

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: Chariot and Croix share a moment after the battle.





	patching wounds

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this like a month ago after watching episode 24 and thinking "wow chariot really should not be alive after being dropped like thirty feet. she's probably hurt. how can i make this scenario gay" and then this fic happened?

"You just flinched. I can't do this if you keep on moving." 

"I _told_ you, I'm fine. Shouldn't _you_ be the one getting patched up?" 

"You thought that something as small as a robot dragon could take down the 'mighty Shiny Chariot?'" Chariot set down the bandages, her voice softening. "Besides, this is my fault." 

"Wha- Chariot, I was the one who built that thing, I was the one who nearly . . . who nearly . . ." 

"Hey, hey, don't talk. Save your strength." 

"I'm not _dying,_ am I?." It was Chariot's turn to flinch. "Everything I did was my own choice. I'm not going to blame you for it anymore, alright?" 

"You should hate me." A mirror stood in the corner of the room, showing both women their own reflections, their bruised and broken bodies. It was a wonder that either of them had even survived. "I took . . . I took _everything_ from you, you have to hate me for that, right?" 

"You'd be surprised at how much almost dying and then almost ending the magic world as we know it can humble you." Croix's cape was long gone, probably torn to shreds somewhere in Arcturus Forest, just little red scraps aimlessly drifting until they became red strings and then nothing at all. Chariot couldn't help but think that she looked very small without it. "Chariot, I'm an idiot." 

"You're not-" 

"I'm the one who should be blaming myself, if anyone's going to play this stupid, ridiculous self-pity game." There were gashes all along Croix's back and her arms, and Chariot knew that if she looked at herself, she'd find the same wounds. "I'm so sorry, Chariot. I couldn't ever hate you. You know that, right?" Chariot shook her head slowly. "If I hated you, I wouldn't be letting you treat my wounds right now." Croix picked absentmindedly at a loose flap of her own skin before Chariot swatted her hand down. "However slow of a job you're taking with it." 

"You told me not to use magic, I'm not using magic." 

"It's a protective measure." 

"It's paranoid." 

"My bones are weak and brittle, Chariot, I can't afford to take any risks." Croix dramatically held a hand to her chest, and Chariot let out a snort. "I'm an old lady, I could be broken with a single touch." 

"You're thirty, Croix, not three hundred." Chariot's hand hovered over a cut on Croix's shoulder. "Really, though, we were lucky to get out of that with any of our bones intact at all." 

"I guess we have your protégé to thank for that. Where is she, anyway?" 

"Akko? She told me to 'go and rest.' I think she's still in shock over the whole thing, haha." 

"Or she's standing in the doorway, watching us dress each other's wounds while I'm half-naked on your bed." Chariot nearly dropped the roll of bandages. Akko waved eagerly. 

"Hey, Char- Ursula-sensei! Are you feeling better?" 

"I'm fine, Akko!" 

"Thank goodness!" 

"Why don't you see to your friends for now? I'll be done in a few minutes." Akko nodded. 

"Okay! Hey, Diana, wait up!" Akko hurried away until she was out of sight, her shoes squeaking and echoing on the hallway floors. Croix shifted in her spot. 

"Where were we, again?" 

"It's thanks to Akko that we still have bones, and aren't dead." 

"Right." Croix slipped her hand into Chariot's with such nonchalance, such ease, that Chariot could feel her cheeks turning the same color as her hair. "It really has been forever, Chariot." 

"Believe me, I know." Chariot's breath shook as she talked, letting out a shuddering gasp when Croix pressed herself closed. She could always blame it on the injuries if she was asked about it later, she figured. There wasn't any harm in that. Croix leaned away. 

"If you don't want to, I under-" _Stand_ was still on Croix's lips when Chariot cautiously spun around and held her chin up with a finger. 

"It's okay, right?" Chariot whispered. 

"I'm hardly a formidable, sworn enemy anymore." Croix sounded like she'd had the breath stolen from her lungs, and neither woman spoke another word when their lips met. The kiss was rough and gentle all at once, a reunion in every sense of the word. Croix's breath was made of lavender and jet fuel, steel and cloth, dollar-store ramen and _home._ Chariot was intoxicated, dreaming, floating and wishing she never had to touch the ground. She angled her hands on the back of Croix's neck, still mindful of the fragility both of them were now burdened with, the rough bandages criss-crossing her soft skin. "Don't stop," Croix whispered, and she was so close, now, as Chariot's lips made their way to her neck, down further still, and Chariot might've been on fire for the kinds of things she was feeling right now. 

"It's been forever," she murmured, more to herself than to Croix, but the other woman heard her loud and clear anyway. 

"I've missed this," she said, stifling a small gasp. Chariot pulled back. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just . . ." Croix gestured to the wounds again. "I missed _you,_ Chariot. Do you know that?" They were sitting opposite each other, now, words refusing to come easily, but Chariot could still taste Croix's breath on her tongue and their hands still touched, all injury-treating forgotten. 

"I do now," Chariot weakly joked. "We can keep on just being like this," she added, her own back having started to ache. "Look at us. Shiny Chariot and the esteemed Professor Croix, a couple of broken old ladies." Croix laughed at that. "I love you." Croix looked like she'd just been knocked out, and Chariot's breaths started to come in a panic. "Croix? Croix, I didn't mean to let it slip out like that-" 

"I love you too, dummy." Croix nestled gently against her chest, and as the two women sat there, injured beyond belief, just one thing began to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these useless lesbians


End file.
